


Odd or Even

by rivers_bend



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Biting, Body Hair, Comment Fic, First Time, M/M, Painplay, Pinching, Twitter Fic, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I said: but what if I have too many feelings about Nick tugging the hair on the insides of Harry's thighs? <a href="http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rivers_bend/9998031/24138/24138_600.jpg">what if that?</a> on twitter, and disarm_d said she didn't believe there could be too many feelings about such a thing and I should tell her about it. So I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd or Even

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disarm_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/gifts).



> this is a quickly cleaned-up twitter fic.
> 
> The Obvious: I do not know either of the people whose names and public personas are used in this story and neither believe nor mean to imply this actually happened.

Just. Maybe they are watching tv in their boxers, and Nick's an ass and reaches over and plays 'odd or even' with that patch of hair on the inside of Harry's thigh. And it's not his brightest move, because he's got a _lot_ of hair for Harry to retaliate with, but Harry doesn't retaliate. He says ow, goes all tense and takes a ragged breath before letting it out and spreading his legs a little wider. 

“Odd or even,” Nick says again, a bit ragged himself, because HUH. 

“Even,” Harry says, slow drawl. 

Nick looks. He got three hairs, so Harry's wrong, and rules of the game, he gets to do it again. 

“Odd,” Nick says. He's pretty sure he's imagining that Harry's hips lift a fraction at the word. Nick goes a little higher this time, closer to Harry's dick all tucked into his boxer briefs. They're black and the room is dark, but Nick thinks maybe… nah. Harry's not getting hard. He grabs again and pulls.

Nick twists this time and can feel he definitely got some, and Harry makes a squeak and swears and his knees come together, but he doesn't say stop it, and he lets them fall apart again as Nick repeats the question. 

"Fuck,” Harry breathes before he answers. “Even". 

Nick counts. There are six hairs. “Wrong,” he says, expecting Harry to ask for proof, but Harry hooks his near leg over Nick's thigh. Nick had been pulling from the far one because the angle was better, but it's only fair to give that leg a break. Especially when Harry asked so nicely. Even if he didn't use his words. Nick has a flash of Harry actually begging for this, saying please, as he gets a good grip. But that's not the game, so he grabs hold, twists and pulls as hard as he can, keeping his other hand on Harry's knee in case of kicking because he doesn't want a leg to the nuts. 

This time the sound Harry makes is definitely a sex noise, and the angle to the tv's glow is better and yes. That is _definitely_ Harry's dick at least at half mast. Nick can't even say odd or even this time. Words need breath, and he’s not sure where his has gone. 

But it turns out not to matter, because Harry says, “Again,” and this is definitely not a game anymore. 

“Seriously?" Nick asks, because apparently his mouth hates him. 

"Yeah," Harry tells him. 

Nick does as he's told. 

Harry lets out a whole string of swears this time, and grabs his junk. 

"Jesus, Harry," Nick says. Because jesus. "are you..?" He isn't sure if he wants Harry to jerk off here while he watches, or if this is a thing they're doing sober now, and Harry would be cool with him blowing him. He really wants it to be that second thing.

Nick doesn't even look at how many hairs he got this time, because he's too busy watching Harry's face, the rapid rise and fall of his chest, the way his hand is squeezing, squeezing, _squeezing_ his dick. 

"Kiss me, Nick? Please?" Harry asks, and fuck, yes. Nick can do that. That is a thing Nick can definitely do. Because kissing leads to hand jobs, and hand jobs lead to blow jobs, and that would be super great right now. Harry's all loose-limbed and doesn't help much when Nick tries to rearrange them so he can get at Harry's mouth, but Nick's had practice with manouvering Harry's heavy limbs before. 

He ends up straddling Harry's lap, knees sinking into the back of the sofa cushions, cupping Harry's face in one hand, the other supporting him on the sofa's back. Harry opens to the kiss almost before their lips touch, sucking at Nick's mouth, flicking Nick's lips with his tongue, gripping Nick's arse in both hands. It's _stupidly_ hot. Kissing Harry usually is, but Nick's only had one glass of wine tonight so nothing is dulling his senses. Nick traces his hand down Harry's chest, finds Harry's hard dick peeking out the top of his boxers, slick and hot at the tip. Fuck hand jobs. Nick needs his mouth on that. Now. 

In possibly the least graceful move he's done in ages, Nick half falls, half slides off Harry's lap onto the floor, hitting his arse on the coffee table, using his momentum to shove it out of the way. 

"Oh" Harry says, eyes wide. Nick bites him, about where he'd pulled the first hairs out, and Harry groans. Pants. Nick needs to get Harry out of his pants. He fumbles them, snapping the elastic on Harry's hip, but Harry doesn't seem to mind. And then Nick has Harry's dick under his lips.

Harry's gripping the sofa cushion either side of his thighs, and Nick wonders if he's been admonished not to grab at some point in his past. Nick isn't really a fan of being grabbed, but he'd be okay with Harry touching him if he wanted to. He's not going to stop to tell him that though. Not with Harry's dick hot on his tongue, Harry's soft noises in his ears. Nick grabs instead, hands on the insides of Harry's thighs, short fingernails digging in a little, since Harry's clearly a fan of sharp things there. 

"Yes," Harry says. "Fuck, yes." Nick does his best to coordinate bobbing his head and pinching, but he ends up choking when Harry bucks his hips, so modifies to hand and mouth on Harry's cock, and other hand giving Harry little twisting pinches.

It might just be the lack of booze in his bloodstream, but Harry comes a lot faster than usual. Faster and harder. And then he stares at Nick with a dumbstruck look on his face. "Wow" he says weakly when Nick just looks back. Nick can't disagree. He'd also really really like to come right now, but Harry doesn't look up to much. 

Though he is awfully tempting sitting there shirt all rucked up, cock slumped against the crease of one thigh. "Can I jerk off on you?" Nick asks. He can't believe he said it, but apparently that's a thing they're doing tonight, the asking for what they want thing. Nick feels surprisingly good about it when he lets it settle in. Harry nods as enthusiastically as someone still boneless from orgasm can, and Nick stands and pulls his cock out.

So Nick wanks onto Harry's stomach, and Harry makes him cuddle him all messy and Nick tries not to get jizz on the sofa and then they have lots more kinky, pain-play sex forever the end.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my twitter feed for being awesome and encouraging and also generally great <333333


End file.
